betheoneallforonefandomcom-20200214-history
Lyrics/HEY!!
Hangul= |-| Romanization= |-| English= ★ HEY!! Keep on dancing through the night, while the music’s going on! Beautiful Girl! You are Cute! Quite Good! You are the only one tonight! ★ repeat HEY!! Keep on dancing through the night! Wake me up! Like the rainbow spanning the sky after a rain I reached out my hand toward your voice It’s like the color of everything changed and the world is brilliant A to the B to the C to the D to the E ♭ ♪ Like the moon floating in a starless sky It illuminates me Moonlight, just your smile I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep If that’s so Let’s dance A to the B to the C to the D to the E ♭ ♪ A refrain like I’d heard in my dreams everywhere, high Hands up Can you feel the song? Everybody Dance! Baby, shake it shake it Surrender yourself and become one, You & I Until the morning comes, I want to feel your rhythm A to the B to the C to the D to the E ♭ ♪ ★ repeat x 2 oh Your sweet, intoxicating voice and straight long hair I can’t take my eyes off of you now, can’t let go, can’t move You and I tonight? No, let’s meet up again tomorrow Yeah, let’s meet up again tomorrow Like the passionate beating of the heart, with wine radiating red light A love song gushes forth from beyond consciousness Listen, it’s a shout that energizes the body This moment where you and I become one Everyone shout together, Hey A refrain resounding in in my heart everywhere, deeply Breathing Can you feel the song? ★ repeat x 4 Ah those eyes… that smile… Just tonight? I’d like to see you again tomorrow; those feelings, just put them to sleep… HEY!! Keep on dancing through the night, while the music’s going on! |-| Japanese= ★ HEY!! Keep on dancing through the night, while the music’s going on! Beautiful Girl! 君はCute! かなりGood! You are the only one tonight! ★ repeat HEY!! Keep on dancing through the night! Wake me up! 雨上がり空に架かる虹のように 手を伸ばした君の声へ まるですべてが色を変え輝く世界 A to the B to the C to the D to the E ♭ ♪ 星のない空に浮かぶ月のように 僕を照らすMoonlight, just your smile 眠ることなど出来そうもない それなら Let’s dance A to the B to the C to the D to the E ♭ ♪ 夢のなかで　聞こえてたような　リフレイン どこまでも高く Hands up Can you feel the song? Everybody Dance! Baby, shake it shake it 身を委ね ひとつになる You & I 朝が来るまで　君のリズム感じていたい A to the B to the C to the D to the E ♭ ♪ ★ repeat×2 oh 간드러지는 목소리와 긴 생머리 눈을 뗄레야 뗄레야 뗄레야 뗄 수 없어 우리 오늘밤? 아니 내일도 또 만나 그래, 우리 다시 만나 뜨거운 심장처럼 붉은 빛이 도는 와인과 몽롱하게 흘러나오는 사랑가 들어봐, 몸을 움직이는 환호성 너와 내가 하나가 되는 이 순간 모두가 함성, Hey 心の奥　響きわたるよ　リフレイン とこまでも深く Breathing Can you feel the song? ★ repeat×4 あぁ　その瞳…　その笑顔…　今夜だけ？ 明日も会えたらいいな　そんな想いは もう　眠らせて… HEY!! Keep on dancing through the night, while the music’s going on! |-| Romaji= ★ HEY!! Keep on dancing through the night, while the music’s going on! Beautiful Girl! Kimi wa Cute! Kanari Good! You are the only one tonight! ★ repeat HEY!! Keep on dancing through the night! Wake me up! Ameagari sora ni kakaeru niji no you ni Te wo nobashita kimi no koe e Maru de subete ga iro wo kae kagayaku sekai A to the B to the C to the D to the E ♭ ♪ Yume no naka de Kikoeteta you na Rifurein Doko made mo takaku Hands up Can you feel the song? Everybody Dance! Baby, shake it shake it Mi wo yudane Hitotsu ni naru You & I Asa ga kuru made Kimi no rizumu kanjiteitai A to the B to the C to the D to the E ♭ ♪ ★ repeat x 2 oh gandureojineun moksoriwa gin saengmeori Nuneul ttelleya tteleya tteleya ttel su eopseo Uri oneulbam? Ani naeildo tto manna Geurae, uri dashi manna Tteugeoun shimjangcheoreom bulgeun bichi doneun waingwa Mongnonghage heulleonaoneun sarangga Deureobwa, momeul umjigineun hwanhoseong Neowa naega hanaga dwineun i sungan Moduga hamseong, Hey Kokoro no oku Hibikiwataru yo Rifurein Doko made mo fukaku Breathing Can you feel the song? ★ repeat x 4 Aa Sono hitomi… Sono egao… Konya dake? Ashita mo aetara ii na Sonna omoi wa Mou Nemurasete… HEY!! Keep on dancing through the night, while the music’s going on! References *Japanese, Romaji, and English Translations via bwun-a4 @ Tumblr Category:Lyrics